


An Angel and a Werewolf

by disturbinglynic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Off Screen Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek was fifteen, his guardian angel, Stiles, saved his entire family. Stiles had paid for that decision. Other angels are jealous of the close relationship that he has with Derek and they want Derek as their own charge. Derek has been trying to convince Stiles to fall and to stay with Derek so that Derek can protect him. Derek has a secret though. He's in love with Stiles and has been for a few years now. Things change for Derek and Stiles when Stiles comes to Derek after the most vicious attack yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Art by [kymericl](http://kymericl.livejournal.com/)  
> 

Derek was trying to focus on what he was reading, but Stiles was rolling around on his bed, moaning about the heat. He had a strong urge to fill a bucket with ice and dump it on Stiles. It would serve him right. The bastard would probably just vanish before the ice hit him. That was the only thing that was keeping Derek from trying. 

 

“You can’t even feel the heat,” Derek pointed out instead.

 

“I can if I want to.”

 

“Why would you want to?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want to?”

 

Derek shook his head and muttered under his breath. Arguing with Stiles was always nonsensical and circular. Stiles liked to argue, and his favorite person to argue with was Derek, mostly because Derek always fell into an easy banter with Stiles, unlike most people. Except his sister. Derek had never seen anyone argue the way that those two did. Derek was still Stiles’ favorite person to argue with. And it wasn’t as if Derek didn’t enjoy himself. 

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

Stiles sighed. “No, Derek. I’m improbable. If I was impossible then I wouldn’t be here.”

 

“I still say you’re impossible.” Derek stood up from his desk, giving up completely on trying to read, and stretched. He collapsed onto the bed next to Stiles, who immediately curled into his heat. “I thought you were just complaining about how hot it was?”

 

“Shut up,” Stiles murmured. Derek snorted but left it alone. He liked being close with Stiles like this too. It probably had to do with Stiles being his guardian angel, because even when Derek had been younger they used to curl together like this. 

 

Derek yawned and closed his eyes. He was on break from school for the summer. He had just finished his first year of college. He didn’t have a summer job. He didn’t need one. His parents paid for everything and they were happy as long as Derek was doing something worthwhile for the summer. So Derek was taking a summer class, which he had been reading for until Stiles had started complaining about the heat. He was surprised Stiles hadn’t tried to steal the book from him. 

 

He didn’t live with his parents, even now for the summer. He had his own house. A privilege that Derek would be eternally grateful for. Unless they were married, most of the family - most of the pack - still lived in the Hale house. Derek was an exception. The reason for that exception was curled up against him right now. 

 

When Derek was younger he hadn’t really thought of himself as lucky to have a guardian angel. Stiles had been an annoyance. They had still been friends though, and Stiles used to curl up in bed with him much the way he was doing now. As Derek got older, Stiles had grown on him. Stiles had gone from being an annoying shadow that Derek could never get rid of, but still wanted to sleep in the same bed with - there really was something comforting about being curled up with his guardian angel - to genuinely liking Stiles.

 

When Derek was fifteen, Stiles had saved his entire family. Derek had been blind. He had thought himself in love. It was Stiles who had found out what Kate was really up to. She had been a werewolf hunter and she had planned to burn the Hale house with his entire family trapped inside of it. When Stiles had told Derek and his family about it, Derek hadn’t wanted to believe it, but he did, and not because it was Stiles’ job to protect him like that. He knew Stiles well.

 

It had cost Stiles something to protect his family like that. His entire family was grateful. How could they not be? And so was Derek. He and Stiles had become even closer. Stiles was a regular fixture in the Hale house. Stiles had become too close to his charge. Other guardian angels were jealous, according to Stiles. Most of their charges just ignored them. Apparently Stiles had always been bullied for his close relationship with Derek. Nothing had actually gotten physical until the whole Kate incident. 

 

The first time Stiles had shown up battered and beaten, Derek had brought Stiles up to his room to take care of him, but his family, out of concern, kept coming to check on Stiles. When Derek had gotten Stiles to admit that it probably wouldn’t be the last time, Derek had told his family that he needed to move out. They hadn’t tried to stop him. They helped him instead. They all owed Stiles that much. With a house of his own, Derek could ensure Stiles the privacy he needed while he healed. And Derek had made use of that privacy far more than he cared too.

 

“So, are you enjoying being a bum for the summer?”

 

Derek shoved Stiles, not that he moved very far. Even Derek’s werewolf strength was no match for angelic strength. “You know very well that I’m not sitting around and doing nothing.”

 

Stiles snickered. “You’re doing mostly nothing.”

 

“It was a long year, as you know. I deserve a break. Why must you torture me?”

 

Stiles nuzzled at Derek’s neck. “You know you love me. I’m your favorite person in the whole world.”

 

Derek sighed but didn’t argue with Stiles. The truth was that Derek loved Stiles more than Stiles realized. He had for years. He had been afraid that after Kate he would shy away from those feelings, but he knew now what he didn’t know back then. His feelings for Stiles were love. That wasn’t what he had felt for Kate. There was a difference. It was a huge difference, but it was made up of little things. Like enjoying the banter between him and Stiles. 

 

One day Derek might actually get the nerve to tell Stiles how he felt. Until then, it was enough to just be in his company and enjoy what time they spent together. 

 

“Do you ever wonder what it’s like to be an angel?” Stiles asked. Random questions were a forte of Stiles. 

 

“No, not really. Why?”

 

“I was just wondering.”

 

“Stiles, how many times a day do you wonder what it’s like to be a werewolf?”

 

“Hey! I’m a curious angel. I can’t help it.”

 

That was true. Stiles was a very curious angel indeed. He loved learning about everything and anything. He had a thirst for knowledge. He had always poured over Derek’s textbooks, trying to learn as much as he could. Stiles had been the best study partner Derek could have asked for. 

 

Stiles had even loved learning about history, even though he had been there for it all. He had always claimed that he wanted to see history through the eyes of humans. Derek could see that about him. He also tried really hard to not think about just how old Stiles was. Stiles had altered his human form so he looked like he was the same age as Derek. Stiles had been doing that since Derek was a kid. It made it easier to forget that they weren’t even close to the same age. 

 

Derek had a feeling that curious angels weren’t common. Stiles was unique. He didn’t know much about angels, Stiles never really wanted to talk about it, but even he could tell that Stiles was unique. Derek loved that Stiles was insatiable when it came to knowledge. Brains were sexy, and Stiles’ brain was just one of the many reasons why Derek loved Stiles. 

 

“I’ve told you all about what it’s like. Many times.”

 

“I know, but that’s different than actually experiencing it. Are you honestly telling me that you’ve really never wondered what it’s like to have wings?”

 

“Maybe once or twice.”

 

Stiles snorted. “Liar.”

 

“Prove it,” Derek retorted.

 

“Too hot. Too comfortable.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible,” he teased.

 

“Derek, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m not impossible? It’s impossible for me to be impossible.”

 

Derek chuckled, despite his better judgment. “Come on, Stiles. It’s quiet time.”

 

Stiles huffed but continued to nuzzle at Derek’s neck, cocooning them with his wings. Derek hadn’t been lying when he told Stiles that he had only thought of what it would be like to have wings a few times. What he neglected to mention was how often he actually thought about wings. Stiles’ wings, to be more specific. Derek was obsessed with them. He loved the way they felt when Derek was wrapped up in them. He loved how they felt when Stiles brushed them against Derek in comfort when Derek was having a bad day. 

 

One thing that Derek had learned early on was that touching Stiles’ wings was something intimate, so it was something he had never done. Stiles had never asked him to touch them either. Derek had thought about touching them though. He thought about it often. He thought about grooming Stiles’ feathers for him. He thought about what it would be like to bury his hands in Stiles’ feathers as he fucked Stiles senseless.

 

Derek thought about wings way too often.

 

“Shouldn’t quiet time mean that your brain is quiet too? I can hear the wheels turning. You think way too loudly. It’s very distracting. How am I supposed to be quiet when your brain is distracting?”

 

Derek laughed. Stiles propped himself up on an elbow to watch Derek, a smile on his face, happy that he had been able to get Derek to laugh so freely. It didn’t happen often and he knew how much Stiles loved it when he did. 

 

Stiles grinned and rolled on top of Derek so that he was lying on him. Derek could take Stiles’ weight easily. He lifted up so Stiles could wrap his wings around them, and then settled back down, arms automatically winding themselves around Stiles. Just like he could take Stiles’ weight, Derek lying on Stiles’ wings wasn’t a problem. They were surprisingly strong.

 

“So, are you going to stop thinking so loudly now so that I can be quiet?”

 

“Stiles, I think you being quiet is an impossibility.”

 

Stiles poked Derek in the side. “Mean. You don’t really seem to mind it too much though.”

 

“Mm,” Derek replied, noncommittally. 

 

“Derek?”

 

“Stiles?”

 

“You don’t want me to be quiet, do you?”

 

Derek gave Stiles a squeeze. “I think it would be very weird if you were quiet. I’m not sure I would like it,” Derek admitted, hopefully reassuring Stiles. Despite being an angel, Stiles was very insecure. He might tease Stiles as often as he could, but he did his best to not feed that insecurity. Stiles had asked an honest question, and Derek could tell when the questions were honest, so Derek had given him an honest answer. 

 

Stiles let out a sigh. “That’s good to know. Though I guess I would try if you really wanted me to.”

 

“I would never ask you to do that. At least not where I meant it. 

 

“Yes, you do like giving me a hard time.”

 

“I can’t help it. You make it too easy.”

 

Stiles poked him again but didn’t say anything more. Stiles could actually be quiet when he wanted to. 

 

They rested on the bed together, Stiles’ ear resting over Derek’s heart, until Derek thought he might actually sleep. They were going to have to leave soon though.

 

“Dinner with the family tonight. You up for it?”

 

“Definitely!”

 

Derek suppressed a chuckle. Stiles didn’t need to eat, but he sure loved to, and he was always welcome at the Hale house for dinner. Stiles took full advantage of that. Not that Derek’s mother minded. She spoiled Stiles. Only his mother would spoil an angel. Only his mother would actually be able to spoil an angel. 

 

“You take your nap now. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go.”

 

Derek thought that sounded like an excellent idea, so he let himself drift off, Stiles a firm, warm weight on top of him. 

 

*****

Derek was in the Hale family kitchen helping with dinner when he heard Stiles appear on the bed in his old bedroom. Derek raced up the stairs and as soon as he was in the room, Stiles sealed if off so that nobody could get in and so that nobody could hear them. The best privacy they could get while here instead of Derek’s place.

 

Derek had never seen Stiles look this bad. And by bad he meant that it pained him, emotionally, to look at Stiles. He went to the bathroom to wet a cloth. He brought it out to the bedroom so that he could start cleaning Stiles. He wiped the blood up as best as he could but Stiles was still a mess. Bruises were already starting to bloom across his face, and his wings were mangled, something Derek had never seen before. 

 

“Do you want me to help you with your wings?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded, tears silently streaming down his face. He turned around on the bed so that his wings were facing Derek.

 

Derek had dreamed about this so many times, but not once had that dream included Derek touching Stiles’ wings to help them heal. This shouldn’t be the reason that Derek was getting to touch them. 

 

Slowly, gently, Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ wings, straightening the feathers out so they would heal properly. Sometimes he really had to work to straighten them out, and that always caused Stiles pain. He hated that he was causing Stiles pain, even though it couldn’t be helped.

 

Stiles was able to heal more quickly than humans, like Derek, but he healed more slowly than Derek, and Derek would have to watch Stiles suffer for a couple of days. He wished that Stiles could use his angel powers and heal himself, but he couldn’t. Stiles’ powers were limited. When it came to helping, he could only use his powers to help Derek. But Stiles could heal quickly even if he couldn’t heal himself immediately. It was better than nothing, he supposed. It would only be days that Stiles would suffer instead of weeks, which would be normal going off the injuries Stiles appeared to have right now. 

 

Derek hated this. He hated that Stiles kept getting beat up. He hated that all of this was because Stiles had warned Derek about Kate. He hated that this was the price for his family’s safety. His entire family had started doting on Stiles, though none of them had ever been mean to Stiles. 

 

From the little that Stiles shared, the jealousy that Stiles had told him about, it was more than that. If Stiles was out of the way then another angel could take over the job. They all wanted the friendship that Derek and Stiles shared. Derek couldn’t help wondering why any of the angels thought he would be friends with any of them after they rid his life of Stiles. He was also sure that Stiles was still keeping things from him about the situation. He was just glad that Stiles came to him when he was hurt. More than once, Derek had asked Stiles to stay with him, but Stiles couldn’t stay away for too long because otherwise he would fall. At least according to Stiles. Derek didn’t really understand that either. All Derek knew was that if Stiles lost his powers then he wouldn’t be able to protect Derek. Derek didn’t need that protecting though. He was a werewolf, after all. If Stiles was here with him then he could protect Stiles. He would love to be the one protecting Stiles. 

 

It was more than that. He wanted Stiles to stay because he was in love with Stiles. Sometimes Derek thought that Stiles might feel the same way about him, but it was hard to tell. Stiles had always been tactile and flirtatious. That had never been a problem until Derek had actually fallen for Stiles.

 

“You’ll stay the night with me, right?” Derek wasn’t sure why he was asking. He couldn’t remember a time when Stiles didn’t stay the night after being hurt like this. With it being so much worse, he had no doubt that Stiles just wanted to curl up with Derek tonight. 

 

He hoped that’s what Stiles would want. As much as he tried to deny it, he was always worried that there would come a time when Stiles wouldn’t stay the night after something like this, or worse, that there would come a time when Stiles wouldn’t come to him at all after something like this. 

 

Stiles nodded and shuddered. Derek touching Stiles’ wings was clearly having an effect on him. Derek didn’t know if it was a positive one or a negative one. He knew what he was doing was intimate, and he was grateful that Stiles trusted him with this task, he just wished he knew if it meant as much to Stiles as it did to him. He wished he knew if that shudder had been a good thing. 

 

Derek finished working on Stiles’ wings as gently and as quickly as he could. “Is that better?” he asked once he had finished. 

 

“Yes. Thank you.”

 

“Come on. Mom can pack some dinner up for us so we can take it back to my place. Okay?”

 

Stiles nodded but didn’t move. There was so much that Derek could say to him right now, including chastising him for not staying here with Derek where Derek could protect him, instead of continuing to go back and put himself in these situations that left Stiles looking like this. Stiles didn’t need Derek yelling or criticizing him right now though so he wrapped his arms around Stiles and gave him a gentle squeeze, unsure of how severe the damage was that Derek couldn’t see. 

 

He let go of Stiles and got off the bed, holding out his hand for Stiles to take. He helped Stiles out of bed and Stiles leaned against him the entire way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Stiles had to be in even worse shape than he was letting Derek see for him to not even be able to make it to the kitchen on his own. Stiles had even staggered a few times with Derek needing to hold on to him just to make sure he didn’t go tumbling down the stairs. 

 

His mother already had their dinner packed up for them, and even had an ice pack ready for Stiles. They were all far too used to this by now. It was unfortunately a common sight, and one that the family discussed often, though they tried to do it less in front of Derek. They all knew that Derek had already tried to convince Stiles to stay here with him. There was nothing else that Derek could do except continue trying to convince him. And if Derek couldn’t convince Stiles, he doubted his family could convince him, so he had told them all to just stay out of it. 

 

“Thanks, Mom.”

 

“Goodnight, boys,” she replied. The rest of his family bid them goodnight and then he and Stiles were on the way back to his place. Stiles would hopefully feel at least a bit better once they got there.

 

Stiles stayed unusually silent during the car ride. It wasn’t that Stiles was never silent, though it didn’t happen often, it was more the type of silence that it was. When Stiles was quiet he was usually peaceful, though still fidgety. It was as if Stiles’ body made up for what Stiles’ mouth wasn’t doing. Right now Stiles was as still as a statue, shoulders hunched, and just sad. 

 

Defeated. That was what Stiles looked like. He looked defeated. 

 

Derek still kept quiet even though there was still a lot he wanted to say. If he said the wrong thing now then Stiles might get upset and leave. Derek didn’t want Stiles to leave. Stiles needed him right now, whether Stiles admitted it or not. 

 

Derek wanted to lock Stiles away and keep him safe. Obviously he wasn’t actually going to do that, but it made him angry when he thought about what the angels did to Stiles. He just wanted to make sure that nobody ever laid a finger on Stiles again. He wanted to tear the angels apart.

 

Stiles’ hand on his shoulder brought him crashing back to reality. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. He was in danger of breaking it. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths to try and calm down. 

 

Stiles kept his hand on Derek’s shoulder for the rest of the car ride. 

 

Guardian angels were rare and Derek didn’t really know how things worked. Stiles claimed to not really know how things worked. They just kind of threw you into the job, according to Stiles. They had given him some basic rules, but nothing more than that. Because of that lack of knowledge he didn’t know if people ever fell in love with their guardian angels. He knew that their friendship was rare, but that didn’t mean there weren’t other people out there who felt the same way that Derek did. Then again, if interactions were as limited as Stiles said they were, then maybe Derek’s feelings were a first. 

 

They ate dinner on the couch in front of the television. It was quiet and tense, and Derek didn’t know how to fix things. When Stiles finished his food he slumped against Derek, so Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and relaxed back into the couch. This was the best he could offer Stiles right now. He just hoped it would make even a little bit of an impact. 

 

They stayed on the couch for hours, watching TV and nothing more. Derek had finally had enough of the couch though and suggested they move into the bedroom. Stiles didn’t argue. He silently followed Derek into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Derek took a moment to look at Stiles before heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Stiles looked so small and helpless, and Derek knew that Stiles was neither of those things. It made him ache inside and he wanted nothing more than to help him. The only way he knew how to do that was to convince Stiles to fall. 

 

He finished up in the bathroom and joined Stiles on the bed. He pulled Stiles close to him all too aware of the fact that Stiles was keeping his wings away from Derek. That pained Derek more than anything, and not just because Derek wanted to be wrapped up in them. He knew how tough those wings were. Derek could never do damage to them. Derek couldn’t do any damage to Stiles at all, at least not physically. Only an angel could hurt another angel. No matter how hard Derek tried, not that he ever did or would, he would never be able to cause Stiles any kind of physical pain or damage. He couldn’t imagine the pain that Stiles must be in right now. It was impossible to fathom the amount of damage those other angels could do to Stiles. 

 

“Do you want to talk?” Derek finally asked, knowing that Stiles would refuse. He never talked about his beatings with Derek. He never talked about the problems he had with the other angels. Derek was lucky he even knew what the problem was, though he still doubted that Stiles was telling him the full truth. 

 

“No.”

 

“Stiles, you’re worrying me. I really wish you would tell me what happened.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Derek. I’m fine.”

 

“The mess I had to clean up earlier would say otherwise.”

 

Stiles stiffened in his arms. Derek gripped him tighter, but still not too tight. He didn’t want to aggravate any of Stiles’ injuries, because that was something that he actually could do. “Please don’t go. Please stay the night.”

 

The begging must have gotten through to Stiles because slowly he began to relax in Derek’s arms. Whatever else Derek wanted to say was going to have to wait until morning. He didn’t want to risk running Stiles off tonight. Stiles needed to be here, safe with Derek, so he could start healing.

 

***

 

When Derek woke up Stiles was no longer in his arms. He shot up and found Stiles sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked even more dejected than he had last night. 

 

“You can’t seriously be thinking about going back already? One more day with me won’t do you any harm.”

 

Stiles shrugged and that pissed Derek off. “Damn it, Stiles. I don’t know how many more times I can tell you how worried I am and how much I wish you would stay here with me before you actually take me seriously. I hate seeing you get hurt like this.”

 

“Why can’t you understand that I can’t fall? If I fall then I can’t protect you anymore.”

 

“And if you’re here with me then I can protect you. You’ve been looking out for me for my entire life. Maybe it’s time that somebody looked after you. Why won’t you let me do that? You must know how badly I want to. You must know what you mean to me.”

 

Stiles got off the bed, kissed Derek’s cheek, and then disappeared. Derek huffed and fell back against the bed. That was that then. He had essentially admitted that he loved Stiles and Stiles had left. Stiles had walked out on him, with nothing more than a kiss on his cheek, to go back to those bastards that had beaten him senseless.

 

Derek didn’t understand any of it. Maybe it would just be easier on them both if Stiles willingly gave up Derek as a charge. Then he would stop getting beaten up and Derek could get over his feelings for Stiles. He could move on and find someone who was interested in being with him. Someone who wouldn’t run off with no explanation. 

 

Was that what he really wanted though? Did he really never want to see Stiles again? Would that really make things easier? Or better? He couldn’t imagine a life without Stiles in it. Stiles had been by his side from the beginning. If it kept Stiles safe though, maybe then he could do it. 

 

Maybe it was time to take a shot and tell Stiles how he really felt. If Stiles didn’t feel the same way, then Derek would just have to deal. Maybe then Stiles would remove himself from Derek’s life. 

 

Derek groaned and pulled the pillow on top of his face. He didn’t want to think about any of this. Why was this his life? Why did he have to go and fall in love with Stiles?

 

Derek absolutely did not jump when his phone rang. It was Laura’s tone so he just ignored it. He couldn’t deal with his sister right now. She would want to know all about how Stiles was faring and he honestly didn’t even have an answer for her. He needed to fortify himself first. He needed a shower, coffee, and food. 

 

Derek groaned. To do any of that he was going to have to get out of bed first. Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed so he could get started on that shower. He hoped to put Stiles from his mind, but he knew from bitter experience that Stiles would occupy his thoughts relentlessly. He hoped that Stiles would stay away from the angels who had done this to him. He hoped that those angels would at least hold off on another attack until Stiles healed. 

 

He hoped, as always, that Stiles would come back to him.

 

*****

 

Derek could almost smile as the world flew by him. Running. There was almost nothing better than running. It always made him feel free. It was what he did when he needed to think. It was what he did when he needed to ease his worries, even if it only worked for a little while. 

 

Derek hadn’t seen Stiles for a few days and he was definitely worried. At the beginning, back before Kate, it was normal for Derek to not see Stiles for days at a time. Sometimes he had even gone a week without seeing Stiles. That had never happened that often because Stiles had just never seemed to be able to stay away. Since Kate though, Stiles had taken to showing up at least every other day. 

 

So Stiles avoiding him now was strange. He didn’t know if Stiles was avoiding him or if something bad had happened to him. Derek didn’t like either of those scenarios, hence the running. If only Stiles would contact Derek just to let him know that he was okay. At this point, Derek would be happy with just that. 

 

He was getting close the point on his route where he would have to turn around and return home. He would go further but this path led him to a cliff. There were some days he wished he could just jump off of it without anything going wrong. Not necessarily to fly, but to soar, just for a moment, and to not fall. He had never really wondered what it was like to have wings, but what would it be like to fly?

 

Derek was lost in thought when Stiles appeared, flying beside him. He was glad that he didn’t startle easily, though by now he was used to Stiles popping up whenever he pleased. 

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Derek growled. “I’ve been worried sick. Are you okay? Have you been hurt again?”

 

“Do you trust me?” Stiles asked, ignoring Derek’s questions and concern, like they didn’t matter at all. Derek could play along for now. There would be time to question Stiles later.

 

The answer to Stiles’ question was easy, despite the fact that Derek knew that Stiles had lied to him before, and was probably still doing so. “With my life.”

 

Stiles flew out to right past the cliff ledge into open air. “Then jump,” he told Derek.

 

Derek didn’t even have to think about it. He picked up his pace and when he got to the ledge, he jumped. He soared through the air until Stiles caught him, letting them fall, fall, fall, until just before they hit the ground when Stiles pulled out of the fall and flew them back up.

 

Stiles didn’t look like he was about to let Derek go anytime soon, so Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles, his arms already around him. He had known Stiles was strong but it had never occurred to Derek to ask Stiles to do something like this. He was glad that Stiles had thought of it. 

 

“So, are you going to tell me where you were?”

 

“Where I always am when I’m not with you.”

 

“You were gone for longer than normal though. I was worried that something worse had happened to you. You couldn’t have at least let me know that you were okay?”

 

“I’m sorry. I needed some space.”

 

Derek snorted. “Yeah. Thanks for that. Next time let me know so I don’t have to worry over your ass for no reason. Jesus, Stiles. How could you do that to me?”

 

Stiles didn’t answer him but Derek hadn’t really expected him to. He let his head rest on Stiles’ shoulder, close to his neck but not buried in it, and just breathed in Stiles’ scent. Running might be great to clear his head and help to keep him calm and relax him, but it was nothing compared to Stiles’ scent.

 

By the time Stiles landed in Derek’s backyard, Derek felt better even though he was still upset with Stiles. At least Stiles was okay. 

 

“Are you coming in?”

 

“No. I have to get back.”

 

“Stiles, are you sure?”

 

“I wish you would stop worrying, Derek. I’ll come back later.” Stiles disappeared and Derek was left standing in his backyard alone.

 

He couldn’t believe that Stiles could dismiss Derek’s feelings the way that he had. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered putting up with Stiles. 

 

***

 

It was nearly midnight and Stiles still hadn’t shown up. Instead of worrying, which he did anyway, he decided to try another stress relief tactic. He stretched out naked onto his bed, the lube lying next to him. For what he had planned he didn’t really need the lube, but he preferred it. He was going to take his time and really enjoy himself. 

 

He started off without the lube, one hand palming his balls and the other running over his still soft dick, teasing it into hardness. He stroked himself slowly, keeping his touch light.

 

His thoughts strayed to Stiles, as they usually did when he started this kind of activity. He let his dick fall from his hand so he could grab the lube and pour a small amount onto his hand. With a slick hand, he grasped himself again and started stroking, still slowly, but with a firmer grip. 

 

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander through snapshots of what he and Stiles could do together - Stiles spread open beneath him, Stiles on his knees for Derek, Derek on his knees for Stiles, Stiles riding Derek as Derek buried his hands in Stiles’ wings. 

 

Derek groaned and quickened his stroking, and then suddenly he wasn’t alone. His eyelids snapped open to find Stiles sitting on the bed next to him, watching Derek. Derek didn’t bother stopping. “I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to show up at all. What took you so long?”

 

Stiles huffed but he didn’t reply, and his eyes never left Derek’s dick. Derek wanted to make this last. He wanted to put a show on for Stiles. He wanted to tease Stiles. Unfortunately, Stiles watching _did_ things for him and a powerful orgasm surprised him. 

 

He lay panting after his orgasm subsided, vaguely aware of Stiles moving around. He opened his eyes again, which had fallen closed at his orgasm, as a damp cloth dragged over his abdomen. Stiles was cleaning the mess that Derek had made. When he was finished, Stiles walked back to the bathroom and Derek could hear him rinsing the cloth. Derek wondered why Stiles had chosen to do it that way when he could just have made the come vanish. 

 

Stiles rejoined him on the bed and Derek made no move to cover himself up. Stiles wasn’t looking at him though, he was staring off into space. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Stiles? You’ve been acting very strangely, even stranger than usual.”

 

Stiles pouted and Derek rolled his eyes at that.

 

“Fine. Did you at least enjoy the show?”

 

Stiles bit his lip and blushed. Derek hadn’t even known that Stiles could blush.

 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you enjoyed it.”

 

Stiles nodded.

 

“It would have been better if you had joined me.”

 

Finally Stiles was looking at him. “Is that so?”

 

Not the reaction that Derek had been hoping for. He had expected something more after admitting that he would have preferred if Stiles had joined him for sex. 

 

Derek snorted. “Come on, Stiles. Of course it would have been better with you. I’ve been in love with you for years now. Have you really not noticed?”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Apparently he really hadn’t noticed. At least that got a significant reaction out of Stiles though. He just didn’t know if it was a good reaction or a bad reaction. He would give anything to know what Stiles was thinking about right now. 

 

Stiles vanished.

 

“Damn it! Stiles! Are you kidding me? Did you really just fucking vanish after I told you that I loved you? What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Derek continued yelling at his empty room for a good five minutes before finally giving up. He hoped that Stiles heard every word that he said. What was Stiles thinking running out on him like that after what Derek had admitted?

 

Stupid. He had been so stupid. Why couldn’t he have just kept those feelings to himself?

 

He knew the answer to that though. There was nobody else for him. He was so far gone for Stiles that there was no turning back for him. If it turned out that Stiles didn’t return his feelings then he could let someone else take Derek on as a charge. It was something that Derek had thought about before, and even though it pained Derek to have Stiles around without being able to actually have him, he had always hoped that it wouldn’t happen. That was selfish though. If Stiles was no longer his guardian then he would stop getting beaten up. 

 

The whole situation was a mess. He didn’t know what to do about Stiles. He didn’t know if Stiles was ever even going to come back now. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Stiles to come back now, not after what had just happened. 

 

For the first time in a long time, Derek let the tears fall freely. He let himself go, no longer holding back the pain and the suffering that came with loving someone the way that he loved Stiles. He cried until there were no more tears left to cry.

 

It wasn’t as if there was anyone around to see him anyway. Unless that bastard of an angel was hanging around, and if he was, then let him see Derek in all his misery, the misery that Stiles had caused. 

 

Despite the late hour, Derek decided on a shower once the last tear had fallen. He stood in the shower letting the hot water wash over him. He stood under the spray until the water turned cold. 

 

He climbed into bed naked, but dry, and utterly exhausted from his little break down. Still, it took him too long to fall asleep, his thoughts unable to stray from Stiles and what had happened tonight. He dreaded what was to come in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was sitting on the couch in the Hale family home, watching some TV show that Laura had insisted they watch. All of them were avoiding the subject of Stiles. None of them were asking him what was wrong. They were letting him sit there and mope and be miserable. Derek had never told them how he felt about Stiles, but he knew that they had figured it out. He also knew that they had put together why he was so miserable too. His family wasn’t stupid, but they were kind and they weren’t going to force Derek to talk about something he clearly didn’t want to talk about. Instead, they had put up with his moping for the past few days, especially since they knew that it wasn’t as if he could just go to Stiles’ house and demand that they talk. There was nothing Derek could do until Stiles decided to show up again. 

 

That didn’t mean that Derek hadn’t tried anything at all. He had talked to Stiles as if Stiles had been right there with him, listening to him. After three days with no answer, Derek was starting to lose hope. Derek had ruined his friendship with Stiles because he couldn’t keep his big mouth shut. 

 

His parents were barbecuing in the backyard and Derek had briefly entertained the idea of helping, but that would have required moving from the couch and Derek just wasn’t ready for that yet. He should get up and help. It would, at the very least, keep his mind occupied. Still, he really didn’t want to move. Moving took too much energy. 

 

He was still contemplating getting up when Stiles appeared. He was beaten up again, but thankfully not as bad as the last time. Derek didn’t move, didn’t say a word. Laura, thankfully, went to go get something to clean Stiles’ face off with. He ignored Stiles even though he could feel Stiles’ eyes on him. He was angry with Stiles, but he still desperately wanted to be the one to tend to Stiles’ wounds. 

 

He forced himself to sit still while Laura fussed over Stiles. He listened to them talk, Laura studiously avoiding talking about anything important. Stiles talked to her even less than when he talked to Derek after something like this. 

 

When Laura was finished, she went out back to give him and Stiles some privacy. Stiles was sitting on the opposite end of the couch from him with the ice held up to his eye. All Derek wanted to do was take Stiles back to his place so they could curl up in bed together. It was amazing how mad he could be at Stiles and still want to take care of him. 

 

_I’m sorry I ran out on you._

 

Derek almost jumped. He hated when they used their minds to speak to each other, but he understood the necessity in a house full of werewolves. Derek was still avoiding looking Stiles in the eye. It made it easier to talk like this so it wasn’t really a bad thing right now. 

 

_That was a really shitty thing to do, Stiles. And then you avoided me for days on top of that. What were you thinking? How could you do that to me?_

 

_I know. I’m sorry. You surprised me and I reacted badly._

 

_How could I have surprised you? I’ve made no secret of my feelings for you._

 

_I know._

 

_Well, that clears everything up then. Why are you even here?_

 

_I choose you, Derek._

 

_What?_

 

_I choose you. I choose us. I choose to fall._

 

Derek finally looked Stiles in the eye. He was serious. After all this time, Stiles was going to fall.

 

_Why now? I’ve been asking you for a while._

 

_It’s not safe for me anymore. They know of your feelings for me._

 

_So you’ve chosen to fall because it’s convenient for you? Thanks but no thanks._

 

_I’m falling because you love me._

 

Derek didn’t bother responding. Stiles had yet to tell him if he returned Derek’s feelings. Derek wasn’t going to ask. If Stiles felt that way then he was going to need to tell him on his own. 

 

_Derek, I’ve loved you since before the incident with Kate. I never thought you would love me back. I thought you were just flirting with me. I didn’t know that you meant anything by it. Then you told me how you felt, and yeah, I panicked a little when you actually admitted it. But I love you, Derek. I have for so long now._

 

That explained why Stiles had been acting strangely. If he thought that Derek was flirting with him and nothing more. He watched Stiles for a moment, noticing just how nervous Stiles looked, worrying his lower lip and looking like he might bolt any second now, like Derek wouldn’t forgive him. Derek didn’t think there was anything he wouldn’t forgive Stiles for. 

 

Derek sighed. “Why do I put up with you?”

 

Stiles was across the couch and in Derek’s arms in an instant. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles as Stiles wrapped his wings around them, cocooning them from the world. He buried his nose in Stiles’ neck, unable to resist breathing him in. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Stiles murmured. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Stiles. You’re staying with me. You’re really staying with me. I can’t believe it.”

 

Stiles laughed and Derek moved away from Stiles’ neck and kissed him. It was rough, a clashing of teeth and tongues, both of them fighting for dominance, both of them desperate. Slowly the kiss turned to something softer and sweeter, tongues lazily exploring each other, soft sighs and moans escaping every so often. It trailed off into something simple, just the meeting of lips.

 

They rested, forehead pressed against forehead, Derek’s hand resting on the back of Stiles’ neck, practically inhaling and exhaling each other’s breaths. Derek gently pressed his lips against Stiles’ and Stiles sighed. “Do we have to stay? Can we go back to your place?

 

Derek laughed against Stiles’ lips. “I’m hungry. Can we at least bring food back with us?”

 

“Do you really think I’d miss out on an opportunity to eat your mother’s food? Of course we’re taking some back to your place.”

 

Derek snorted and pressed one last kiss against Stiles’ lips. Stiles pulled his wings back and they both looked up to find Derek’s mother standing there holding containers of food for the two of them. Stiles cleared his throat and blushed and Derek just laughed. It was the kind of thing you got used to living with a bunch of werewolves. There was no such thing as privacy. 

 

Derek took the food containers from his mom. “Thanks, Mom.”

 

“Have fun boys, and try to come back in at least a few days, okay?”

 

Derek laughed and kissed her cheek. Stiles stumbled through his thanks and then they were in Derek’s car and heading back to his place. Stiles was bouncing in his seat.

 

“What’s with you?”

 

“I’m excited. Aren’t you excited?”

 

“You know we don’t have to do anything tonight, right? We have plenty of time.”

 

“Not if you want to have sex while I still have my wings.”

 

“Oh. How long do you think that will take?”

 

“I don’t know. A few days maybe.”

 

Derek had been hoping for a little more time than that. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with Stiles. Of course he did. Stiles was a virgin though and so was Derek. He knew Stiles was because it was something that Stiles always lamented about. Derek’s first would have been Kate, but Stiles had put a stop to that. He didn’t think that Stiles had done that on purpose, that was just how it worked out. Afterwards, Derek hadn’t wanted to bother, and then he had fallen in love with Stiles. 

 

“Derek, you do want to, don’t you?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I do. I just… you know I’m a virgin too, right?”

 

Stiles’ brow furrowed in confusion. “You mean you didn’t with Kate?”

 

Derek shook his head. “You said something before anything had happened with her, and believe me, I am so grateful for that.”

 

“Well, I guess we can wait if you want.” Stiles was pouting at him.

 

Derek huffed. “Seriously, I don’t know why I put up with you.”

 

Stiles leaned into him and rubbed his cheek against Derek’s shoulder. “You put up with me because you love me.”

 

“Ridiculous,” Derek muttered, but he was biting back a smile.

 

Stiles snickered. “I see that smile. You can’t fool me.”

 

Derek snorted and shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

 

“Derek, Derek, Derek. You know that I’m not impossible. How many times do we have to have this conversation?”

 

Derek stopped trying to hold back a smile and Stiles laughed. They got back to his place, kicked off their shoes, and sat on the couch in front of the television with their food. Stiles ate his burgers with as much gusto as he always did with his food. Stiles could eat as much as Derek could, and Derek could eat a lot. 

 

They finished their burgers and Stiles curled up against Derek as they watched some cheesy werewolf movie. Stiles liked to make Derek watch them so that they could have a good laugh over them. Personally Derek didn’t understand Stiles’ fascination with them. They would still be terrible movies even if they had all of their werewolf facts straight. 

 

“Can I groom your wings?” Derek asked. Stiles looked taken aback by the question and Derek was surprised that he had even asked. 

 

Stiles swallowed hard. “So I guess that you never thought about having your own wings, but you have thought about mine.”

 

“All the time. More than I should.”

 

Stiles nodded and turned so that his wings were facing Derek. Derek was oddly nervous about this. The one and only time he had done this was because Stiles was hurt, but he had thought about doing this just because for so long. He ran his fingers slowly through Stiles’ feathers and Stiles shuddered. 

 

“Stiles, I know that touching your wings is supposed to be intimate, but is it also sexual for you?”

 

Stiles nodded. Derek had a feeling that it did. He should stop, but he was finally getting to touch Stiles’ wings for pleasure. He buried his fingers in Stiles’ wings and Stiles groaned. 

 

“Derek, I think we should move this to the bedroom.”

 

Derek should say no. They had time, after all. 

 

“Yeah, I think we should,” Derek found himself saying. 

 

Stiles turned around and straddled Derek, kissing him instead, his wings wrapping around Derek. He ground down against Derek and Derek groaned into Stiles’ mouth. He needed to get Stiles to the bedroom. 

 

Derek growled and stood, lifting Stiles with him. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek and grinned against Derek’s mouth. 

 

“Growly Derek. That is something I am totally on board with.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

 

“Not yet, but I can be.”

 

Derek actually stopped in his tracks and gaped at Stiles. Then he swallowed, licked his lips, and continued on to the bedroom. 

 

“Wait, does that mean you would actually let me top?”

 

Derek tossed Stiles down onto his bed and crawled in next to him. “Of course I would.”

 

“Oh wow. I seriously didn’t think you’d let me. I’ve thought about it so much though. You have no idea all the ideas and plans that I have for us.”

 

Derek laughed and pulled Stiles to him. “I have plans of my own.”

 

“Let me guess- most of them involve my wings.”

 

Derek nuzzled at Stiles’ neck. “Maybe,” he murmured. 

 

Stiles sighed and tilted his head to give Derek better access. “Then I think we should get started.”

 

That sounded like an excellent idea to Derek. He brushed his lips against Stiles’ and let himself be consumed by Stiles. 

 

*****

Stiles was awake and sitting at the edge of the bed. His wings were gone. Stiles was now fully human. 

 

He was just sitting there, staring off into space. He hoped that Stiles didn’t regret his decision. He figured it would take some time for Stiles to get used to it because Derek knew he was going to need time to get used to it, but he hoped that was the only problem right now. 

 

Derek crawled across the bed to where Stiles was sitting and wrapped his arms around him. “Are you okay?” Derek asked as he nuzzled against Stiles’ neck. 

 

“I’m good. It’s not like it happened all at once, and it’s not like I wasn’t expecting it.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Your wings are gone now. You’re fully human. That’s huge.”

 

Stiles shrugged. “It’s not so bad. I’ll just have to get used to it. Besides, this was my choice.”

 

“I know, Stiles. Now come lay back down with me. It’s still early.” Derek tugged Stiles back with him until they were both under the covers. 

 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked again because he didn’t think that Stiles was. 

 

“It’s just strange is all.”

 

“Any regrets?”

 

Stiles took Derek’s face into his hand and kissed him. “No. Absolutely not. Don’t ever think that.”

 

“I did kind of push you into it.”

 

“Hey, you were just trying to keep me safe. And you didn’t push me into it. It was my decision. I chose you. I could never regret that.”

 

Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ bare back, wondering how long it was going to take for him to get used to seeing Stiles without wings.

 

“I’m sorry. I know how much you liked them.”

 

“I’d rather have you.”

 

Stiles grinned and kissed him again. “You’re stuck with me now.”

 

“You mean I wasn’t stuck with you anyway?”

 

Stiles pouted which made Derek laugh. “Relax, Stiles. I like it better this way because now you’re always around. I don’t have to wait for you to show up when you feel like it.”

 

Stiles sighed and buried his face in Derek’s neck the way that Derek usually did with Stiles. 

 

Last night had been the fourth night since Stiles had made the decision to fall. They hadn’t left the bed except to get food and to use the bathroom. That had been the best four nights of Derek’s life. 

 

Stiles’ transition from angel to human had been slow and steady. Derek was just glad that Stiles’ wings had been the last go. Derek had thoroughly enjoyed those wings, and Stiles hadn’t exactly been complaining. 

 

Derek was sore and exhausted, but he was happy and he felt good. Yesterday Stiles had started getting sore and tired too. 

 

“Derek, your family is okay with this, right?”

 

Derek laughed. “Are you kidding me? You know how much they love you.”

 

“I know, but it’s different now.”

 

“Stiles, not one of them didn’t figure out that I was in love with you. They never said anything to me but I know they were rooting for us.”

 

“But they never said anything. How can you be sure?”

 

“Stiles, my mom sent us back here with food. She told us to have a good time. I don’t know about you, but that seems like approval to me.”

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“Of course I’m right.”

 

Stiles snorted. “You’re not always right, you know.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m always right. You should always listen to me.”

 

Stiles rolled on top of him. “You’re insane.”

 

“And you’re impossible.”

 

Stiles’ smile lit up his entire face. Stiles’ smile was contagious and Derek couldn’t hold back his own. He cupped the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles groaned but not in a good way. “I really hope you aren’t planning on going again because I need a break.”

 

Derek laughed. “That’s fine. We can shower and then go see my family.”

 

“But that involves moving. I don’t think I can move.”

 

Derek snorted. “I have an idea then. Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

 

He got out of bed, despite Stiles’ best efforts to cling to him, and headed for the bathroom. He ran the water in the tub so that they could sit and relax for a bit before heading to see his family. 

 

He stayed with the tub until it was full and then went to Stiles. “Do you want to walk to the bathroom or do you want me to carry you there?”

 

Stiles reached his arms out to Derek. Derek rolled his eyes but smiled and lifted Stiles off of the bed. He set him gently in the tub and then got in behind him. He leaned back and Stiles waited until he was comfortable before settling back against him. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and just held him close for a bit.

 

After a few minutes he reluctantly let Stiles go. He wanted to get them both cleaned up before the water got cold. He washed Stiles first, taking great care to make sure that Stiles was thoroughly cleaned. He was about to wash himself when Stiles grabbed the body wash from him with a smirk. “My turn.”

 

Derek sat back and let Stiles wash him. Stiles was just as thorough as Derek had been. Derek felt like he could fall asleep in the tub. Or at least he did until Stiles jabbed him in the side. He yelped and sloshed water over the side and Stiles just laughed. 

 

“Remind me again why I put up with you?” Derek grumbled. 

 

Stiles grinned and straddled Derek, winding his arms around Derek. “Because you love me, of course.”

 

Derek sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

“Don’t even act like I’m not your favorite person in the whole world.”

 

“But I don’t know every person in the whole world. How can I possibly make a statement like that?”

 

Stiles pouted and Derek captured those lips with his own. They kissed until the water turned cold and Derek had to pull Stiles out of the tub and dry the both of them off. 

 

Derek started getting dressed, but Stiles sat on the edge of the bed. He looked dejected and Derek couldn’t understand why. He finished dressing and sat down next to Stiles. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“You’re really sure about this, right? I mean, I know you said you loved me, but I did also save your entire family.”

 

“Stiles, that’s not why I love you. That’s not why I want to be with you.”

 

“I don’t understand why you would want to be with me. You can have anyone you want. Why me?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want you, Stiles? I love everything about you.”

 

Stiles smiled and leaned against Derek so Derek put his arm around him. That was the one thing he had never understood about Stiles. Stiles had never thought himself good enough for anything. He had a feeling that the angels had bullied Stiles long before Derek had even come along because Derek just couldn’t understand it. Stiles was smart, sexy, funny, and Derek loved being around him. Even when Stiles had been an annoyance, Derek had always liked him and had never given him a hard time. Or at least nothing that he really meant. The banter had always been there between the two of them. 

 

Stiles kissed his cheek and got off the bed to get dressed. Derek watched him and it hit him just how lucky he was. He walked up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling at his neck with a sigh. “I love you,” he murmured against Stiles’ neck. “And I am so lucky to have you in my life.”

 

Stiles laughed but turned around and kissed him. “I didn’t know you were so romantic.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Way to ruin the moment.”

 

“I love you too, Derek, and I couldn’t be happier that I wound up with you as my charge.”

 

“That’s more like it,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ lips.

 

“Derek, we’re supposed to be going to see your family. Besides, I still need more recovery time.”

 

Derek laughed and backed away from Stiles. “Okay, okay.” He held out his hand for Stiles to take. “Let’s go.”

 

They walked hand in hand out of Derek’s house and into the world.


End file.
